Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 9: Dark past
France again. In the south-east. Gemini blader. More they were going on, the less Blade seemed happy. They arrived in a town. At the entry, Blade stopped, with an evasive look. Felinis: "What's wrong, Blade??" Blade: "Nothing, lets go on" he said while entering the town. Pisces shut it up, but he saw how Blade was disturbed about this city. And he knew why. On the map, the Gemini sign was moving in the city. So, the group accelerated. But they were lost. They booked an hotel, and gone to the restaurant. While there were eating and discussing, the map started to glow. Blade unrolled it, and the Gemini was in Blade's room!!!! Blade got out of the restaurant and run into his room. Blade: "Hey, who are you??" The stranger turned and Blade had a choc. Blade opened his eyes and found himself in his bed."What a terrible nightmare...." But there was Felinis next to him. Felinis: "You awake??" Blade: "I've been inconscious how much time??" Felinis: " For about a week. When Pisces warned us he couldn't feel your consciousness anymore. So, we came and found you unconscious on the floor. Apparently, the Gemini blader didn't do anything to you, nor stealed anything. But...." He showed the map. The Gemini sign wasn't glowing anymore. Felinis: "Visibly, he wanted to stop us getting to him." Blade: "I need to go somewhere." Blade got up, get dressed and got out of the hotel. Once at the cemetery, he searched the grave. Once he found it, he launched Galea who got on the marble and jumped three times. The sound confirmed Blade's suspicions. "Jonas...." He returned to the hotel, under the choc."So, this was real...." Lakus came to him. Lakus: "What's up, Blade??" Pisces: "Leave him alone for a while. He needs to recover from the news." Lakus: "Which news??" Pisces: "I'll explain you..." Blade gone to his bedroom, and dropped himself on his bed. "Jonas...." Somewhere else, the little group sat to lsiten to Pisces. Pisces: "So... it all starts here." 4 years before, we see a tournament. There, we see Blade. With someone else who look exactly like him. They were battling two other bladers, in tag team. Jonas: "Let's go, Blade!!" Blade: "Yeah, Jonas!! Excalibur, Special Move: Legend Sword!!!" Jonas: "Vir, Special Move: Warrior Spirit!!!" The two beys charged the two opponents, and stadium out them. Jonas and Blade: "Yeah, we won!!!" They took the beypoints and they gone to the beypark, leaving the two others mumbling. After an hour... Jonas: "I'm going back, Blade." Blade: " I want to stay more. I'll be back in half an hour." Jonas: "Ok!!!" Jonas gone out of the beypark. Half an hour later, Blade was on the way back home. Then on a side road, he saaw the 2 bladers they just defeated. They were thumping and kicking someone. Blade: "Hey, you!! Leave him alone!!!" One of the two bladers: "Let's get him!!! Alone, he can't win!!" The other blader: "No, he would get the police. Let's go." The two bladers ran off. Blade approached the young man. Blade: "Are you okay?? Do i need to call an ambulance??" Young man: "B....Blade???" Blade: "I know that voice. Jonas!!!!" It was Jonas. Blade: "Jonas!!!!!" Jonas: " Bl...lade... they took Vir and my beypoints." Blade: "That's not important, i'll call an ambulance!!!" Blade called an ambulance. Jonas: "It's.... too late... I.. bequeath you Vir..." Blade: "No!!! Jonas!! Stay with me!!!!" Jonas died. Blade looked at his twin brother. Without a word, he gone. Later, at night, the two bladers were in a car. First blader: "Hahahaha!!!! It was too late anyway for his twin brother!!!! And we got a super bey and lots of beypoints." Second blader: "Yeah!! And the time they make the link with us, we will be far!!!!" Suddenly, the engine exploded. The car got out of the road. When they got out of the car, Blade was standing before them. First blader: " Ah!! Who's there?? A tiny little kid!!!" Blade: "Shut up!!" Clypeum done an uppercut to the first blader. Second blader: " You have three beys. That's a bit unfair, no??" They launched their beys and launched Vir. Second blader: "There. Three against three!!!" Blade: "That... bey... belongs.... TO MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blade gone crazy. Blade woke up. He was on a bed. With Vir in his hand. "What happened??" A man was standing next to him. Man: "You killed the two man, and then gone unconscious. You wouldn't let go of that toy." He designed Vir."Jonas..." Blade: "Thanks for your hospitality, but i must go. When will i find the next town??" Man: "At two kilometres of here." Blade thanked the man, and gone. When he arrived at the town, he headed to the cemetery. There was a new grave, with marked on it: "Here rests Jonas, a remarkfull blader. He's regretted by his parents." Blade launched Vir, and graved on the marble: "his parents and his twin blader" Blade recalled Vir and looked at it. Tears came into his eyes. Then, without turning back, he left the city. Pisces: "There, that's all the story." Grafera: "Who would think he lived something like that??" Valentine: "No one, of course. This is tragical." Then, Blade arrived. he had red eyes. Lakus: "Better??" Blade: "Yeah, but consterned. There's something illogical about the cemetery." Felinis: "What??" Blade: "The grave of my brother is empty." To be continued.... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Blade0886